


Home Sweet Home

by Rewind_Again



Series: Little Moments [1]
Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewind_Again/pseuds/Rewind_Again
Summary: Shaun comes home to his little family.





	

After finishing his tour in New-York for his second book, Shaun jumped in the first plane he found for Los Angeles. He never really liked night flight but one more night away from his two favorite people was too much for him.

He arrived at 4am, dead tired and but happy to finally be home. He left his bags in the kitchen, smiling at the calendar and the big note on it for tomorrow, the day he was supposed to be back. He took a look at Cody's latest drawings on the fridge and one in particular caught his attention, three little stick figures representing their little family, Cody in the middle holding his and Zach's hands and little arrows above their heads saying 'Daddy Shaun' and 'Daddy Zach'.

"Daddy..." He said quietly. Cody had never called him that. Shaun knew that the little boy saw Zach as his dad not his uncle but Shaun has always been Shaun and now he was Daddy Shaun. He felt thrilled and excited, he wondered if Cody will call him like that from now on, he really hoped so.

On the way to their bedroom he wandered in the living room to take a look at Zach's project, a mural painting taking an entire wall of the room. He had started it as a joke the night they had moved here, now after a few month, it looked a lot like what Zach had in his bedroom when he was living with Jeanne, a mixture of collage, drawings and painting. It looked alive... and happy, like them.

He guessed that Cody's bed would be empty, him and Zack often slept together when Shaun was away, so he was not surprised to find them both sleeping in the bed, Cody glued to Zach's back like the tiny octopus he was.

Shaun took off his jeans and slipped in the bed in front of his lover, glad to be home.

"Welcome home... you're early." A sleepy Zach mumbled.

"Missed you too much." Shaun explained before greeting his lover with a sweet kiss.

"We missed you too." Zach said while returning the kiss.

"Daddy Shaun is baaaack..." Cody tried to say while yawning at the same time. He untangled himself from the sheets and climbed on Zach to reach Shaun. He felt back asleep as soon as he was in Shaun's arms.

Zach looked at Shaun nervously, a question in his eyes. Shaun was tired but he easily connected the dots, Cody had just called him 'Daddy Shaun' and Zach wanted to know if it was okay.

"I saw the drawing on the fridge" Shaun simply said, looking proud.

"And you're okay with that?" Zach asked, fidgeting.

"More than okay." Shaun answered, pulling Zach closer without crushing Cody.

"I love you." They both murmured at the same time and laughed.

Falling asleep in each other arms was the best way to end a night Shaun thought.

 

* * *

 

Shaun woke up late to the sweet smell of pancakes. He would have preferred to wake up with Zach cuddled up to him but as his stomach reminded him loudly, he had skipped dinner last night so he took a quick shower and joined the boys in the kitchen.

He was greeted with a tight hug from Cody and a loving kiss from Zach.

"Daddy Shaun!" Cody called out to him eagerly, "Did you see my drawing on the fridge?"

Shaun gave him his best smile and answered "Yeah buddy! I love it. I'll frame it and we'll put it in my office."

It felt good to be home, Cody sitting next to him, eating his breakfast and telling him about all he things he had done in the week Shaun had been away. And Zach, beautiful Zach, just sat there in front of them, savoring the moment. Once Cody had finished his breakfast, Shaun sent him in the living room to open all of his presents.

Shaun got up to help Zach clearing the table but he also took advantage of the situation and the fact that Cody was occupied in another room to finally give a real kiss to his lover. He grabbed Zach's tights and sat him down on the table, attacking his lips once again. They exchanged quick but sweet innocent kisses before losing themselves in the moment when Zach tried to bite playfully on Shaun's lip and the later decided to deepen their kisses by slipping in tongue inside his lover's mouth, his hands wandering over Zach’s body, making him moan loudly. They paused a second, fearing that Cody heard them but nothing happened. Zach gently reminded Shaun that they were not alone, "Let's not start something we won't be able to finish." He said before getting up, pushing Shaun in the chair and sitting on his lap.

"By the way, I'm glad that Master managed to control himself with the presents this time. Only one bag, I'm impressed!" Zach smirked, his arms around his lover's neck.

More than once, Shaun had come back with more bags than he left with, a lot more. The first time it happened, Zach had laughed but when Shaun came home with four extra bags full of toys, clothes, books and drawing tools, Zach had put his foot down and explained to him that if he continued like this they would have to buy a house just to store all the things he had bought for Cody. Since then, Shaun has learned to control himself, more or less...

"How long until the next trip?" Zach mumbled, his head buried in Shaun's neck and the rest of his body melting in his lover's embrace.

"Next month." Shaun answered cheerfully.

Zach sat up straight "But, I thought you still had to go to Orlando..."

"Rescheduled on summer break. We could go together, the three of us. I heard the waves were great in Florida."

"That... That would be awesome but... How did you convinced your agent?"

"I bribed her, with a new book." He grinned at his lover. He had never imagined himself writing that kind of book, a storybook, but he did, for Cody. What he missed the most when he was away from home was what gave him the idea for his third book. Their nigh-time routine became his inspiration, Zach helping Cody with his pajama and the tooth-brushing while Shaun waited in Cody's bedroom to tell him one of the story he had imagined for him.

It was those stories that he had decided to write down and more, every night he had been away from the two loves of his life he had written a few stories for Cody. It was far from finished, but he was getting there, story after story.

"That way Cody will have something from me when I can't be here." Shaun said while getting up and taking Zach's hand so they could join Cody in the living room. "And I already know what I want on the cover."

"What is it?" Zach asked curiously.

"This..." Shaun whispered in his lover's ear while pointing at the last addition to the mural painting. It depicted a happy Cody in his bedroom surrounded by his toys, it was perfect and just beautiful.

Zach looked surprised at Shaun's request, like he thought his drawing wasn't good enough.

"Yeah... It feels right since the book is mainly for him, you know?" He said, wanting his lover to understand. "I want us to do this together."

"Okay... Alright." Zach agreed. He tightened his hold on Shaun's hand, letting his head rest against his shoulder. "I'm glad you're home."

They spent that day at the beach, one of their favorite place for family time, They surfed a little before making a gigantic sandcastle before eating a pizza on the way home. Home.

They ended the night in Cody's bedroom, Shaun sitting on Cody's bed and reading one of his story to the sleepy kid holding his seal plush and listening eagerly. Zach was seating on the floor, his head resting on Shaun's tights, a smile on his face.

A quiet and sweet little moment for their little family.


End file.
